Forged
by Lifes Dark Angel
Summary: Taking place after Untamed. Forged is my view of how Zoey and friends will take down Kalona and Neferet. My idea of Hunted and after...I've read Hunted and Tempted, and I like my story more so far! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Forged (A House of Night Story)

Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters. House of Night is owned by P. C. Cast and Kristen Cast. I just love their books!

…………………………………………………………..

It was around 5am by the time everyone was safe in the depths of the tunnels under Tulsa. They were tired, HECK! I was tired. Everyone was scared and didn't know what was going on in the world above. The world that was now nothing but chaos. Neferet had unleashed an ancient angel of darkness named Kalona. He and his _children_ the Raven Mockers were terrorizing humans and those of us that got away didn't know what we were going to do.

"Zoey?" Aphrodite's tired voice reached me through the dark tunnel. I could tell she was afraid, but she tried to be as nonchalant as possible. Darius was close beside her with his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. I made a mental note to ask her about that later. "Zoey…Stevie Rae wanted to let you know that she's felling better, and wants to talk to you before she falls asleep."

Stevie Rae had been pierced by an arrow, and was bleeding a lot, but as soon as we got into the tunnels the other red fledglings had grabbed a few bags of blood and she drank them up, and just like that the wound seemed to heal up quite nicely. I smiled as best I could as I made my way down the tunnels to where Stevie Rae was laying on a dirty old mattress. Even in the depths of darkness I could tell that color had returned to her face and she had on a big smile when I walked in.

"How you feelin'" I asked her as I sat next to her on the mattress, holding her hand in mine. She even looked tired.

"Really tired, but better. Much better!" she responded in her cute Okie accent. "Zoey? Are _you_ ok?" She looked really concerned, and all I wanted her to do was sleep and restore her energy. The other red fledglings were asleep, and Damien, the Twins, Jack, and I assumed Erik was getting ready to pass out too. Duchess was sleeping next to Jack, Nala and Maleficent were each sleeping on one of the pillows on the empty mattress where I would be sleeping.

"Zoey?" Stevie Rae's voice broke through my little conversation in my head. I blinked a few times and smiled back down at her.

"I'm alright. Just a little tired and drained from using the five elements at once." And the fact that now I had to figure out how to take down a fallen angel, a High Priestess gone evil, and creepy Raven Mockers that were terrorizing and killing humans and vamps alike.

"Alright, but if you need to talk you know you can always talk to me. You are my best friend after all." She said giving me a huge, warm smile. I lurved Stevie Rae a lot. She had been there for me through everything. Even when she had died, and then came back as an undead dead kid, holding onto the small bit of her humanity. She never let me down. All I could do was smile and nod, trying to keep my eyes from leaking salty tears.

"Hey all I want you to do right now is sleep!" I said to her. She nodded at me still smiling before she closed her eyes. A few minutes later I could hear her cute little snore. She was defiantly fast asleep.

The tunnels were really quiet. Not a creepy quiet, but not a calming quiet either. Maybe it was just me and my nerves. Either way as tired as I felt, I knew that I wasn't going to get any sleep soon. I got up from the mattress and walked a little ways down another tunnel before I stopped, sat on the filthy floor with my knees to my chest and cried.

"Please Nyx. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to keep my friends safe. Please help me." I chocked out through sobs. I've never been so scared before. I took a couple deep breaths before centering myself. I could feel the rush of the five elements around me. My spirit was happy and over joyed. Like a little kid playing outside on a warm Oklahoma day at the lake surrounded by a gentle breeze and wild flowers. I smiled at myself as I closed my eyes and was immediately in a beautiful lavender field with a small stream. Across the stream sat a beautiful woman I had seem a few times, and I smiled.

"Hello Zoeybird." Nyx's warm smile greeted me. "Going to ask me if you're dead again?" She was playful and sweet.

"Not this time, although I am amazed that I'm not after what had just happened." I said to her. I bit my lip a little. Maybe I had been too informal to the great Nyx. I heard a small giggle on the wind and looked up to see Nyx smile even more at me.

"You were very brave _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_." The sound of the Cherokee word for daughter made me relax a bit more. "You faced many evils in your path, and there are more dangers ahead of you. It will not be easy, but know that I am always with you."

"I know that, but I'm scared for my friends. I don't want anything to happen to them. I don't know how to stop Kalona and the Raven Mockers." I was babbling and I knew I was. I could feel the salt water on my face. I was crying again. When I looked back up Nyx was standing in front of me with her arms holding my shoulders.

"Evil has many ways of being over come. Remember, darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good. Keep your friends close to you my daughter. You will figure this out. Trust your instincts." Nyx said with a beautiful smile.

"It would help me out more if you just told me how to stop them." I said with a sobbing laugh knowing that she wouldn't just tell me. She gave me a look that clearly said we've had this conversation before. I smiled at her calming my sobs as I closed my eyes and woke up from the beautiful field. I looked around the dirty dark tunnel not seeing anything around me. I gave a great sigh before getting up from the floor and walking back to the others.

I looked around the sleeping room, noticing that Aphrodite and Darius had taken up my bed. Then in horror I realized the only spot left was next to Erik. I walked over to his mattress and watched how peacefully he was sleeping. The marks on his handsome face that made up what looked like a mask were still beautiful. His black hair fell over his closed eyes, and his breath was shallow and calm. It was now that I had wished were still friends. Still boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure he didn't hate me anymore, but he didn't trust me either. Lightly I moved the hair from his face, then with my finger I lightly outlining his wondrous tattoos. He moved slightly at my touch and I saw his brow frown. I moved my hand back quickly and sighed as he fell back asleep. No way in hell was I going to risk him waking up next to me. The last thing I needed was him screaming at me.

"If you don't lie down and get some sleep you're not gonna be able to plan anything later." I heard his muffled voice as one of those gorgeous blue eyes opened and stared at me sleepily.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'll just go over there." I said pointing behind me to the gross floor space between two red fledglings that would probably wake up and eat me.

"Don't be ridiculous. Aphrodite already told me that you would have to share a bed with me." He said moving over holding up the sleeping bag. I looked at him a little scared. He was such a nice guy and I was such a ho. I didn't deserve him being nice to me.

"I don't want to make you have to share the mattress. I don't mind the floor." But even as the words escaped my lips I could tell that he didn't believe me. I didn't even believe me. Darn the tears were coming back to my eyes. I looked away from his beautiful face and blinked a few times willing my tears to not come. I felt a light grip on my wrist and a soft pulling motion as Erik pulled me to the mattress.

"You're not making me. You need to sleep, and you need to be comfortable. If it makes you happier I'll go sleep on the floor." He said softly.

"No!" I said a little fast. "I mean, no you don't have to go to the floor. The mattress is big enough." I laid down next to him and got as close to the edge as I could. I felt his arm grab me around the waist and pull me closer to him. I could feel my face heat up as I moved into the groove of his body and got comfortable. It was a protective embrace, and soon I felt myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

"Should we wake them?" I could hear Shaunee ask. I could tell that she was close to me and I could feel her eyes on me.

"No Twin! They are so cute together!" Erin said. Them? They? What were those two talking about?

"Shut up Dorkamiese Twins! Let the girl sleep!" Aphrodite's bitchy voice cut through. All I could do was groan and cuddle closer to the warmth behind me.

"Ya'll are gonna wake 'em up! Keep your voices down!" Stevie Rae's Okie accent is what finally got me up. I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times to clear my vision. That's when I realized that there was someone's arm around my waist in a protective hold. I turned to see who it was, and had to clamp a hand over my mouth when I saw Erik's smiling blue eyes staring at me.

"Awe! Way to go! I was just going to find a camera!" Erin said holding out a small digital camera ready to take a picture. I laughed a little seeing the pout on her pretty face.

"You guys are such hypocrites! You were the ones that wanted Zoey to get some rest and now you're the ones waking her up." Damien pointed out looking angry at the group of girls.

"Hypo what?" The Twins said.

"It means that you say one thing and do another." Jack said petting Duchess.

"What time is it?" Came my raspy voice. I cleared my throat a couple times to get the dryness out.

"About 10:24pm Priestess." And that was Darius standing firmly behind Aphrodite giving me the bow of ancient Amazonians, right fist over heart. I felt Erik's arm remove itself from my waist and felt a little cold. I didn't realize that it had been keeping me warm from the chill of the tunnels.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked looking around. I had forgotten to ask Stevie Rae if there was any kind of food down here besides two-day-old pizza and blood bags. Everyone looked at me kind of like they didn't know how to answer me. "Let me guess. There really isn't anything down here food wise?"

"Not really." Stevie Rae was the first to answer me. That's when I realized why everyone was looking at me. They were hungry, and no one knew if it was safe to go outside the tunnels for food.

"Any news about what's going on up there?" I asked my finger pointed to the roof of the tunnel.

"The Dorkamiese Twins went over to the iron gate that led outside and snook a peak. It's crazy out there. People running like crazed animals. Those Raven Mockers reeking havoc on anyone and any thing that goes outside." Aphrodite said with a gallant flip of her long blonde hair.

"We don't know how we're going to get food down here Z." Damien said. I sat for a minute thinking. How were we going to get food? Or anything for that matter. I wasn't going to risk any ones life by allowing them to go outside. I wanted us to stay in the tunnels until we could figure a way to defeat Neferet and Kalona.

"Um…I have an idea." One of the red fledglings said. I recognized her as Venus, Aphrodite's old roommate. I nodded for her to continue. "Well these tunnels go all over Tulsa. If we all go in groups I'm sure that they have to lead us to some store, or somewhere close to a store that we could run outside for just a second and get food." It wasn't a bad idea.

"Well…it's all we have. Everyone take a partner and head down the tunnels. Make sure at least one person has a cell phone. If you find something that leads to a store call." I said making sure everyone had their phones turned on and we knew each other's numbers to call. Of course the Twins were together with a couple red fledglings. Damien and Jack with Duchess and some red fledglings. Aphrodite, Darius, Stevie Rae and some other red fledglings. Which of course left me with Erik. Oh they were a sneaky bunch. I knew what they were doing and I didn't like it. Of course there were more pressing matters, so I was sure to make a mental note and yell at them about this situation later.

And then off we were down the tunnels of Tulsa. We all split up and walked down a different path. I hoped this wasn't some kind of omen of what was going to happen with my friends and me. Venus and that nasty Elliot kid were walking a bit in front of Erik and I. I didn't want to say how completely nervous I was being around him. I did want to ask him why he had allowed me to sleep next to him, and why he had his arm around my waist as we slept. I wanted to say I was so sorry for what happened in the past. I wanted to say that I was stupid and beg for him to take me back. I wanted to say a lot of things, but as my mind was focused on the inner turmoil in my head I didn't notice Erik was trying to talk to me.

"Hey Z?" He had to have said that about a zillion times and I was just staring at him like an idiot.

"Sorry. My mind was wondering." I said embarrassed. I was glad it was dark in the tunnels and he couldn't see the red on my cheeks. It was an awkward silence as we walked farther taking turns every once in a while. Then his hand brushed mine and felt a jolt like electricity pass from him to me. Goddess I missed him.

"I'm sorry Erik." I said breaking the weird silence that had settled between us. I could feel him tense up next to me as we walked. Then with a great sigh from his god like lips he ran a hand through his hair. Something he did when he was nervous.

"You know the Twins set this up. Trying to get us to talk to each other." He said still staring straight ahead.

"I had a feeling. But honestly, I know it's going to take a lot for me to win your trust back. What I did was a huge mistake. I never meant to hurt you. I was just so scared and emotionally freaked." I started trying my hardest not to cry again.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Z." His voice was a little harsh, but I figured I deserved it.

"Yes I do. You need to know that you were right about Loren." It was so hard to say his name. "He did what he did because he wanted all my friends to abandon me. He never cared for me and he tricked me into caring for him. I wanted to be with only you, and when you Changed it freaked me out. I thought you were dying. I walked into the room you found us in and I sat there and cried. I was so scared I was loosing another person that I cared about.

"Loren took that opportunity to take advantage of me. He did it for Neferet. He did it to hurt me and to hurt you. He wanted you to hate me. And I guess it worked because now you do hate me. And I don't blame you." I said. I could feel the tears on my face. I had stopped walking and angrily whipped at my face. Then I felt his warm hands lifting my face and his thumbs whipping my falling tears. I looked up into those gorgeous eyes getting lost in them and trying not to cry even more.

"I do not hate you Zoey." His voice was soothing and calm. I tried to look away but he brought my face back up to look into his eyes again. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted like a jerk. I shouldn't have said the things I did. Especially in front of your friends. But you're right about one thing. It's going to be hard to trust you with my heart again. I care a lot about you Zoey. And what made me angry was that no matter how I tried to convince myself…I just couldn't make myself stop caring about you."

"Why did you make me do Othello with you?" I asked out of the blue. I knew why I asked it. He was going to tell me that he wanted to make a fool out of me in front of the class. How he had hopped to actually strangle me.

"I wanted an excuse to kiss you again." WHAT?! Now that was totally out of the ballpark. I looked at him with a shocked expression that clearly said ohmygod! "I didn't expect you to kiss me at the end of it though. After you left my class and I went into my office. I had to sit before my knees gave out. I was trembling so badly, and it pissed me off. I wanted to be angry with you, but I couldn't."

"I wanted to kiss you too. I've missed you so much. And I know I've messed up really bad. I know nothing I could ever say could get you to forgive…" And then his lips were on mine. I just melted into it like I had the many times before. Gosh I was such a ho making out in a tunnel. But I couldn't help it. I had missed kissing him and his perfect lips. I could hear the moan escape my lips as he deepened the kiss.

"Excuse me." Venus's meek voice broke through our little world and I pulled away from Erik to look at her. I'm sure she was blushing, but she held out a cell phone to me, and I could see the Twin's number lit up. I grabbed the phone smiling sweetly to the girl and put the phone to my ear.

"Please just please with not answering your phone!" Came Shaunee's voice. I could tell she was smirking on the other line. She knew something.

"What's up? Find anything?" I asked in a _whatever_ kind of voice.

"As a matter of fact we did. I already called Damien and Aphrodite and they're on there way here. I sent out fire so you can follow it here. You wont believe our luck today!" Shaunee said. As soon as she hung up I felt the warmth of a bonfire whip around me. I smiled motioning the others to follow me as we backtracked through the tunnels. It seemed to take use forever to meet the rest of the group, when in reality it only took about five minutes.

Everyone was standing outside a big, gated tunnel when me and the group I was with finally showed up. Shaunee and Erin were grinning ear to ear when I stopped in front of them.

"Well? What did you find?" I asked them the question everyone else was thinking. The Twins just smiled and walked through the iron door and up a set of steep stairs. We all followed to the top when a sign that said "Caution! Security Room!" On a big old white door that looked to be rusted shut. Both the twins struggled to open it when Darius stepped up and with those big, mountainous arms, he opened the door with a loud creak that made me and a few others wince. It was like that nail on a chalkboard feeling. Slowly, one by one, we all filed into the dark room. Aphrodite found a switch and turned the lights on. We saw the little TVs of the security cameras when I noticed where we were.

"We're at the Utica Square Mall!" I said bluntly.

"No shit Sherlock!" Came Aphrodite's snide remark. I knew she was just joking around, but continued to flip her oh-so-perfect hair. "Notice anything strange?"

"Where are all the people?" Jack asked, but I already knew the answer. Sure the mall had been closed for a little over an hour, but it was deserted. No mall security or maintenance people. I didn't see anything dangerous, and I wasn't getting that gut feeling that made me sick and said turn around. I just felt plain sick.

"They're gone. The Raven Mockers, or Kalona, or both have whipped them out." I said, although I don't remember telling myself to talk. I could see the scared look on Jack's face, and knew that many of the red fledglings had the same look. "Ok listen. We're going to go out there as a group. Stay together. Think quiet and invisible." I said and concentrated like the rest of the group. We started walking down the corridors of the mall keeping a look out for anything evil, or even any people we could help to escape. We passed abandoned shops as we headed toward the food court. Sure it wasn't like Wal*Mart, but it was food. There was one of those small "News Stand" shops in the food court. You know, the place that has bottles of drinks, and magazines and bags of chips. We split into two groups so that half could grab what we could out of the "News Stand" and the rest could gather what they could from the other restaurants. I sent most of the red fledglings with Jack and Damien back to the tunnel with all the food we found, and headed toward the shops.

"Zoey? What are we looking for down here?" Stevie Rae asked as we walked toward some clothing stores and a sports shop.

"Clothes shopping duh!" the Twins said together. She looked a little confused when Erik piped in.

"We can't exactly wear these clothes for the next few days we're here." He said. I could have kissed that boy for understanding the whole hygiene issue.

"And I say Ugh to being gross wearing the same outfit three days in a row without deodorant and clean underwear!" Aphrodite said with her usual attitude. Damien, the red fledglings and Jack reached us when we stopped outside 'Dillards'.

"Okay! Boys stick together, and girls together, and we'll meet back out here in thirty minutes. Be as quiet as possible, and just the essentials!" I said. I felt like we were stealing. Which technically we were, but at the same time this was something we had to do. So the girls and I walked towards the junior's department for some clothes, while the guys headed toward men's. The Twins of course begged and pleaded to go look at shoes.

"We can't fight evil in ugly shoes! We need to fight in style!" Erin said.

"I hate to agree with the twin terrors, but comfy cute shoes might help our mood. And if this thing is over tomorrow I'll be sure to send a big check to the mall to pay for everything we took." Aphrodite said already heading toward the shoe section. All I could do was sigh as me and a reluctant red fledgling girl followed. I had to admit. I did find a really cute pair of black boots that had just a small heal on them. I figured black was a good color to blend in with. Stevie Rae even found a cute pair of black cowboy boots. Even Aphrodite couldn't say anything negative about them. Twenty minutes went by really fast and it seemed like the girls and I just ran through the clothes and grabbed what ever we could, in black, in our size, and then met the boys outside. Each of them had two to three bags max, while we each had about ten.

"Don't look at us like that! We're girls what do you expect?" Shaunee asked glaring at the boys who just shrugged and shook their heads.

"We ready to go?" Jack asked still looking scared out of his mind.

"Priestess if you would allow I think it would be best to get some weapons for defense." Darius said bowing to me again. I had to make sure that I told that boy to stop doing that. It really was embarrassing. I only nodded while he and a couple boys ran, well not literally ran, into the sports store and emerged about ten minutes later with a few guns and other weapons that looked like swards. If me and the girls went in there it would have taken us a lot longer. So after all that we finally headed back toward the tunnel entrance.

I could see the door ahead of us when the sounds of wings flapping could be heard behind us. I could feel everyone tense up, and I did too. Slowly I turned around to come face to face with about a dozen Raven Mockers.

"Erik and Darius take everyone to that door as fast as you can. I'll hold them off." I whispered handing my bags slowly to Aphrodite. They reluctantly agreed as they all started to back toward the door slowly. Damien, the Twins, and Stevie Rae all stayed with me as we all centered ourselves. When I heard the Security door open we all started moving back slowly. The Raven Mocker's beady little eyes were fixated on us as we walked. _Wind, fire, water, earth and spirit I ask you to come to my aid at this time._ I spoke mentally. I could feel Shaunee and myself start to glow and I could feel the fireballs in my hands.

"We're ready when you are Z." Damien said in a low whisper. I could feel wind whipping around us as he held a small little tornado between his hands. I could smell the meadows around me and feel the grass between my toes. Stevie Rae just smiled at me.

"On three Zoey?" Erin asked looking at the water fountain behind the Raven Mockers.

"One…" The Raven Mockers started toward us. We held our ground. "Two…" They were almost right in front of us now and I could have touched them if I lifted my hands. "THREE!" And as the word left my mouth we shot them with our elements. Shaunee and I burned them. Erin drowned them, Damien blew them away, and Stevie Rae lifted her hands like I had the night I discovered that she wasn't really dead. When I saved Heath from the tunnels. She brought them down and the roof caved in. I used spirit to conceal and hide us as we made a break for the security door. Darius was holding the rusted door open for us and as soon as we made it through he slammed it shut. He broke off a piece of the rusted railing and used it to barricade the door. We all took some gulps of air as we caught our breaths on the stairs. _Thank you earth, water, fire, wind and spirit. You saved and protected us. You may depart._ And as I thought the words I felt the elements swirl around me and then finally disappear.

"Ohmygood_ness_!" Came Stevie Rae's Okie twang.

"You guys did awesome!" Was all I could say as we started down the stairs and through the tunnels.

"Figures those things had to ruin a perfectly good shopping trip." Shaunee stated.

"My thoughts exactly Twin! Like they couldn't wait till I changed into my super cute clothes and showered!" Erin said as we walked. I couldn't help but laugh a little at their silly bickering. Only they could make a battle against evil seem like nothing more than a shopping inconvenience.

"You two are ridiculous. We just fought Raven Mockers and all you can do is say how they ruined your shopping spree? You two have your priorities a little disheveled." Damien retorted with his two cents. I love how he's expanded my vocab.

"Please..." Shaunee started.

"Just please!" Erin finished. Goddess they were freaky alike. I swear they share one brain. We made it back to our area in the tunnels and noticed how everyone was sitting around in a circle munching on food. That nasty Elliot kid was handing out blood bags to the red fledglings and promptly handed one to Stevie Rae when we reached the group. She grabbed a little plastic cup we had grabbed and poured a small amount into it and handed it to Erik.

"I know you need to drink some now that you're a full fledge vamp and all." She said in her cute accent. I had totally forgotten that adult vamps needed to drink blood too. He gratefully took it and poured a little of the juice he had grabbed and mixed them together. I took a brown pop from Jack as he and Damien sat together on their mattress. It was crazy how nice it was that we were all sitting in this damp disgusting tunnel, and yet we were all happy together and for a moment I forgot that there was a war going on above ground.

"So what do we do now Priestess?" Darius asked.

"Well for starters please stop being so formal. We have enough to worry about without you needing to call me Priestess and bow all the time." I said in a sweet smile. He really did need to relax. I heard a "mee-uf-ow!" as Nala jumped up into my arms looking mad at me. Then I remembered that she hadn't eaten anything either. "Did anyone remember to get pet food?" I asked shyly. Venus tossed a bag of Friskey's at me as well as a double bowl and a bottle of water. I set it on the floor and poured Nala some water and food. She jumped out of my arms and immediately chowed down. "So anyone have an idea on how to beat Kalona and Neferet?" I looked around at the tired faces and then at my cell phone for the time. It was only around 4:00am.

"We didn't stick around long enough to see if the elements did any damage to those Raven Mockers." Damien said as he took a big bite of a sub sandwich.

"Didn't you say that your Grandma's ancestors used the earth to capture Kalona before?" Aphrodite asked as she sipped her Fiji water. Even in the midst of evil she's still a spoiled rich kid. I tried to remember the story Grandma had told me. And thinking about it only made me sad. I wondered how she was, and if she was safe and okay. I wished I could talk to her and find out a way to fix things. Maybe if I had closed the circle or somehow stopped Stark from shooting his arrow I could have prevented Kalona from rising and Neferet would be in front of the council being punished. My stomach knotted a little giving me that feeling of being sick. I remembered how Shekinah was so strong, but with one slight motion from Neferet, she crumpled to the ground. How was I going to beat Neferet now? I could barely stand up to her before. And Shekinah was the High Priestess of all vamps!

"Z? Are you alright? You look pale." Erik's sweet voice cut through my inner babble. I shook my head a bit whipping the thoughts from my mind.

"I'm fine just thinking. Grandma said that the Ghigua Women made a maiden named _A-ya_ and lured Kalona into a cave and trapped him in the earth. I highly doubt that Kalona would be stupid enough to just follow one of us into a cave or basement or anything like that again." I said looking around the room. "We need to figure out a way to lure him into a trap. We need to trap him again, or destroy him for good. But we wont be able to do it alone." And then like a sledgehammer I thought of a way to get help. "Does anyone happen to know how to get in touch with the Vampyre Council in Europe?"

"No, but I bet we could get in touch with another House of Night and have them get a message to the Council." Erik said looking at me. Goddess he was just so amazing.

"I could call the Sons of Erebus that didn't come here and see if any of them can help us. Pries-Zoey." Darius said catching himself before he called me Priestess again. I smile and nodded at him to proceed. I then noticed how tired I was. I probably smelled like poo and I certainly felt like poo.

"Make sure a couple people go with you. And take a weapon weather its an element or something you got in the mall." I said being extra cautious. I felt my knees get a little wobbly and realized that I had been standing for a while and I was weak from the battle. I felt Erik grab a hold of my elbow and steady me before helping me sit down. I could see the concern in his eyes, and it made me wish I could just lie in his warm embrace and be held in his strong arms. "I'm okay just tired." I said making everyone's worried faces relax. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 4:30am. Time flies when you're having fun I guess. Not that I was having fun. It's just a figure of speech.

"Someone get Zoey something to eat." Erik said sitting next to me rubbing my back. One of the red fledglings returned with a ham and cheese sandwich and a bag of sour cream & onion chips. I took them with a small thank you and began eating. It did make my stomach feel better. Then I wondered if there was even a bathroom down here. Knowing my luck with all this stress and nerves I would get a raging case of diarrhea.

"Stevie Rae, is there a bathroom down here?" She looked at me with a smile like that was the stupidest thing to ask.

"Of course silly. Boys' bathroom is on the left and girls' on the right. We even have a shower. Compliments of Aphrodite's rich parents." She said smiling. Aphrodite who had not went with Darius, which was unusual, smiled her snobbish smirk and did that perfect hair flip.

"I was gone for two days. You think I would actually stay somewhere that didn't have a decent bathroom? I say Ugh to living down here as it is. I will at least have a clean, running bathroom!" She said like we had all lost her minds if we had even considered asking her to "rough it" without a five star bathroom. No wonder there was so many mattresses. When Aphrodite was hiding out with Stevie Rae for those two days she had made sure to help out. It was really nice of her, but I wasn't about to point that out to her.

"We should probably make a schedule for showers and such." Erin said.

"Ditto, Twin!" Shaunee but in. I just ate in silence. If they wanted to make a shower schedule that was fine with me. As long as I got a shower and soon I was a happy camper.

"Maybe ya'll should let Zoey go first so she can go to bed. She didn't get much sleep last night." Stevie Rae said piping into the Twin's argument of who was going to go first. They both said yea sure before getting back to the argument about who got to go next. Stevie Rae and Erik helped me to my feet, which thankfully stopped wobbling. I walked to the bathroom, grabbing some toiletries and closed the door.

The water was actually warm and didn't smell like I feared it would. It relaxed my muscles and seemed to wash away lot of the anxiety I was feeling. I tried to go as fast as possible knowing that other people needed to use the facilities. Again thank you Damien for the extended vocab. I put on the cute pajamas I grabbed from the shop and walked out with my wet hair in a messy bun. Apparently Aphrodite won the argument because she went into the bathroom after me while I could see the angry looks on the twins face. I was too tired to listen to them bicker. Damien and Jack were already getting cozy in their sleeping bags with Duchess. Erik's hair was damp and he was reading the newspaper while he laid on the mattress we shared. I got under the sleeping bag and tried to make myself sleep. It was weird knowing that Erik had held me to him last night, and now it was like I couldn't get comfortable without his arm around me. I let out a sigh and turned to face him.

"I don't want to cross any kind of line or make you uncomfortable, but I can't seem to get to sleep." I said as heat rose in my cheeks. He put down the paper and looked at me confused.

"And how can I help you fix that?" He asked with one of his perfect eyebrows raised.

"Well. Last night I was able to fall asleep because your arm was around my waist. It made me feel safe." Goddess I was such a freak. "Sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to interrupt your reading." I felt like an idiot. I quickly turned back around so that I didn't have to face him. Way to go Zoey. But then I heard slight movement and there was an arm around me. I scooted back into the curve of his body like I had done last night. "You don't have to hold me all night if you don't want to. Just till I fall asleep please?" I wasn't sure if he had heard me because I had said it so softly. But I felt the rumble in his chest of a chuckle before I felt his breath on my ear.

"Don't be so nervous Z. I don't mind holding you while you sleep." And I knew that if I were to turn around and look into his eyes they would be playful and teasing. Instead I just cuddled up to him more and let sleep claim me.


	2. Chapter 2

Forged (A House of Night Story)

Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters. P. C. Cast and Kristen Cast own House of Night. I just love their books! Sorry for the long awaited update! Hope you like!

…………………………………………………………..

I can't remember if I dreamed or if my life was simply to hectic for my brain to process anything, but as everyone got up around 9:00pm, I felt as though I had just gone to bed. I was tired and sore. I felt like poo, which meant I probably looked and smelled like poo too. Erik's arm was no longer protectively around my waist. Nala "mee-uf-owed!" at me to get up with everyone else, but my body felt like lead.

"Zoey? Are you all right?" Stevie Rae's Okie twang sounded sweet next to me.

"Yea?" I responded not moving from my position. I just wanted to sleep for like a zillion years!

"You don't look so good. Are you feelin' okay?" I could hear the fear in her voice. I was still a fledgling, which meant like every other fledgling, I could die before I went through the Change. But I didn't feel like I was dying. I just felt tired and sore and in need of a bubble bath. I gave her a smile and a little laugh.

"I'm just sore. And my brain hurts from thinking about this entire Neferet and Kalona thing. I want a bubble bath, and to hang out and watch movies on weekends. I don't want to fight evil, or risk yawls lives." I whispered to my best friend. She smiled sweetly at me giving me a hug on the bed.

"It'll be okay Z. We're all gonna get through this together. I know it's hard, but we all believe in ya." She said hugging me tightly. She really knew how to make me feel better. "But first…ya need a shower!" She laughed. I laughed too as I got out of bed. I walked to the open bathroom and took a quick shower before grabbing something for breakfast. Breakfast was a cereal bar and a brown (non-diet) pop. I wasn't sure how long we were going to have to stay down here. And I was really hopping that Erik and Darius got a hold of someone who could get a hold of the council.

"Hey Zoey." Damien said sitting next to me. He smiled sweetly. It was apparent that everyone was looking at me to give them some kind of idea as to what we were going to do. I had no idea what to say to them.

"Has anyone heard anything from the council or another House of Night?" I asked looking at Erik and Darius. I was hoping to get the attention off me. I don't know how much longer I could take this pressure. I was sure I was going to crack any minute now. I wonder if they have a Vampyre Loony House.

"I called some of the other Sons of Erebus. A few of them are on their way here. It should only take a couple days for them to find us. I warned them not to believe anyone on the outside, and to make sure they protected themselves from the Raven Mockers." Darius said saluting me. At least he didn't call me Priestess. Then I looked to Erik for his input.

"It seems that my only other contact at the Chicago House of Night wasn't very helpful. Neferet and Kalona have managed to reach them before us and informed them that anything any of us were to say was a direct assault against the Goddess Nyx. I'm sure that they have made sure to contact all House of Night schools across the country. I don't know how we're going to get word to the council without them thinking we are just a bunch of little kids playing a prank." Erik said running his hand though his gorgeous black hair. He is so sexy when he's nervous. My stomach did that knotty-twisty thing and I felt sick. How were we going to get the council to believe us? We were just a bunch of kids. Well, two full vamps, a Son of Erebus, a bunch of undead dead kids, and five normal fledglings. If you call having an affinity for all five elements normal.

"I'm sorry guys. I got you all into this. It's my fault." I said not looking up to my friends. I heard Aphrodite give one of her snide laughs and could picture her doing that _oh so perfect_ hair flip.

"Please…" Shaunee started.

"Just please with the guilt trip thing." Erin finished.

"My thoughts exactly Dorkamiese Twins." Aphrodite said. I had to laugh a little because I knew how hard it was for Aphrodite to agree with the Twins. "Listen Zoey. We all decided that we wanted to be with you. Even if we have to be here. We aren't going to leave you, and we defiantly don't blame you."

"I think Aphrodite means that without your bravery and courage. We would be nothing but mindless minions to Kalona and Neferet. You are our High Priestess, and our friend." Damien said. I could feel the elements wrap around me. I looked at my friends and at Stevie Rae and Erik who hadn't said anything.

"Hey you believed in me, and I believe in you." Stevie Rae added when I looked at her. Erik didn't say anything, or even look at me. I felt my heart twist. It really hurt actually. He probably thought it was all my fault. He probably thought it would have been better to be with Neferet instead of a silly fledgling. That's when Shaunee elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Say something to the girl. I swear boys are just dumb." Shaunee said looking to her twin.

"My thoughts exactly Twin!" Erin added staring sternly at Erik.

"No, I don't think it's Zoey's fault at all, and I'm glad I'm with you all. I'm just trying to think of a way to get word to the council that we need help." He said. I'm glad I wasn't the only one trying to figure that out. It would be nice if he would look at me though. I needed to be alone to think. I missed my Grandma. I wanted to know that she was all right. Along with Heath and my mom. I grabbed my cell phone and walked toward the entrance of the tunnels. I heard about three people move to follow me when Aphrodite's voice cut in.

"Yo! Nerd Herd! Let Zoey be alone for a bit. She needs her alone time." She said to my friends. She got me, and that was kind of cool.

"Z if you need help just yell or something." Damien said sitting next to Jack.

"I think someone should go with her for protection." Darius butt in.

"I'll be fine. I'll only be a few minutes." I said walking away from them. It was probably around midnight when I made it to the gateway of the tunnels. I looked around cautiously for any Raven Mockers. I could hear screaming and chaos through the dead of night. It made my stomach twist again. I tried to ignore the noise as I dialed Sister Mary Angela's cell number. It of course went right to voice mail. I was really hopping that they had made it safely under ground like I told her.

"Sister Mary Angela, it's Zoey. I was just hopping to get a hold of you and Grandma. Please call me back if you get a chance, but stay safe. I hope you made it underground, and that you and Grandma, and the other sisters are okay. I'll try to call you again in a couple days with any updates I can get. Bye." Ok so it was kind of cheesy and darkish, but I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to leave anything that would tell her exactly where we were just in case she and Grandma had gotten captured. I felt more tired than before. I was really hopping to get a hold of her. I needed to talk to Grandma. She always made me feel better. I didn't like being cut off from the outside world. I needed to know what was going on at the House of Night, and Neferet. Unfortunately it was about a three-mile hike to campus above ground, and those Raven Mockers were literally everywhere.

With a great sigh of defeat I walked back down the tunnels toward my friends. I tried to tell myself that no news was good news, but the more I thought about Grandma the sadder I became. Depression sucks, and that on top of stress was probably a recipe for disaster, as my mom would say. I reached the group after a few minutes, and most of them were just sitting around doing nothing. It was seriously boring down here. I noticed that a few of the red fledglings were not in the room, along with Jack and Damien.

"Where is every body?" I asked sitting next to Stevie Rae and Nala.

"They got bored so they went exploring." Darius said as he and Aphrodite played with Maleficent. The cat was the devil herself I swear. At least she stopped hissing at Duchess, and everyone else for that matter.

"What's on your mind Zoey?" Stevie Rae asked. I noticed she was drinking a bag of blood. Absentmindedly I wondered how many more bags were left until the red fledglings ran out. She must have realized I was thinking about it because she added, "The tunnels lead to an underground warehouse the vamps use to store blood. Since Kalona got here the vamps don't use it so we have a whole cellar for ourselves. Now really. Answer my question." He Okie accent was always thick when she was being serious.

"I'm just worried about Grandma Redbird." I said. Okay so maybe that wasn't exactly everything that was on my mind, but it was good enough I thought. "Hey, where's Erik?" I noticed that he wasn't in the room either. Although, now that I thought about it, he was probably exploring too.

"With Damien and Jack. Now don't lie to me. Tell me what's really on your mind." She said slurping up the entirety of the blood bag. I debated whether I should even bring up the silly idea I had in my head. I looked around and noticed that there really weren't a lot of people in the small room. So with a great shrug I decided that Stevie Rae was my best friend, and no matter what she was going to be honest with me.

"Ok honestly. I think we need to some how make it to the House of Night. I want to know what Neferet and Kalona are planning. I also want to see if there is any way we can save any of the fledglings and teachers still there." Stevie Rae's expression was a mixture of shock and confusion. Almost like she thought I had suddenly grown another head. At least it wasn't a Vamp Looney House. Now all I had to do was worry about finding the Vamp Circus. "It was just a thought. Wasn't like I could pull it off anyways." Even though I really wished I could.

"No I was just shocked at how much we think alike. I've been thinking about that since last night before we all went to sleep. Please don't tell me we are turning into the Twins. I can't imagine us finishing each other's sentences. I really don't need more people in my head than me." She said with a laugh.

"_Please, just please!_" I tried doing my best Twin impression. "But seriously. You think we should bring it up with the others? Maybe we can come up with some kind of plan." I said looking at her with so much hope I thought I might explode. I haven't been this excited since we first cast the circle all those months ago, and I found out that not only did I have an affinity for the five elements, but also each of my friends had an affinity for the element they represented.

"I think we should have a meeting when everyone gets back from their exploring. We should get everyone's input on the idea. Just because we think it would be smart doesn't mean the others will agree." Stevie Rae added.

"Stevie Rae I swear sometimes you sound just like Damien." I added as we both grabbed a chocolate bar and a pop. It was only around 2:00am, and these tunnels went on for miles, which meant the group wouldn't be back until around 4:00am. With nothing else really to do Stevie Rae and I just lounged on the mattress and pet Nala, who started "mee-uf-ow-ing" at us for not giving her enough attention.

So it wasn't until around 4:30am when the last of the wanderers finally came into the room and took a seat. Stevie Rae and I had made an announcement to Damien, the Twins, Aphrodite, and Erik about us having an idea for a plan. We didn't go into detail about what the plan might consist of, but we let them know that it was really important. So when everyone finally settled down so we could begin. My stomach was knotting and I felt sick. I didn't think I would be this nervous, but I was wrong. I had visions of everyone laughing in my face, and telling me that I was no longer going to be their leader so to speak. I really wished that Stevie Rae would have received my gifts and could be the leader. The second I thought it I wished I hadn't though. It was wrong of me to think that my gifts from Nyx were anything but special just for me.

"Alright everyone. Stevie Rae and I were talking a bit while most of you were off exploring, and we decided to ask your input on a plan of action." I started looking over at Stevie Rae. She nodded her head in approval telling me to continue. "We thought it would be a good idea to try and find a way into the House of Night to see what Neferet and Kalona are planning. We also wanted to try and see if we could rescues some of the other fledglings and teachers. We don't know exactly how to pull this off, but we wanted to know what you think about the plan."

Okay, so now I felt kind of stupid. Everyone was looking at me like a crazy person again. I really should look into that Vamp Looney House. No one said anything for what seemed like an hour when in reality it was only about five minutes. Then it was like all hell broke loose again. Half the room was screaming at the other half. Some agreed with Stevie Rae and I, and some didn't want to risk safety. I was starting to get a headache.

"Everyone Stop!" Stevie Rae finally screamed above the ruckus. The room settled back down to everyone just mumbling to themselves. "If you like the idea of the plan raise your hand." Stevie Rae's hand went up along with Erik's, the Twin's, Darius's, Aphrodite's and a few red fledglings. Damien, Jack, the nasty Elliot kid and the other half of the red fledglings kept their hands down.

"Listen…I know that this is a really risky issue, and the plan does have flaws, but what else can we do at this point? Other fledglings and even teachers can be in danger, and trying to escape. We can go undercover. Follow the tunnels to the school, and just take a peak. I'm not saying we do this tonight. I think right now we should all get some sleep and talk so more about this tomorrow." I said to the group of angry teens. They all looked skeptical, but agreed each going to their respectable sleeping area. My head was killing me, and I knew that sleeping right now wasn't a possibly for me. So as everyone laid down and was abut to sleep I crept out of the room and took a walk down one of the many long tunnels. My mind was filled with endless outcomes of this plan. Most of them were negative of course.

Endless sorrow filled my heart as a sigh left my lips. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I didn't want my friends to get hurt, and I defiantly didn't want any of them to die…again in Stevie Rae's case. My mind wondered to Stark. The images of his face and him shooting Stevie Rae flashed through my eyes. No this was definitely a bad idea. My mind was so preoccupied with its inner battle that I didn't even hear someone creaping up to me until he spoke.

"Zoey…what's the matter?" Erik Night spoke to me. In a kind and loving tone. And it made me feel even crappier. I didn't deserve him and I knew it. I put him through so much, and yet here he was in all his glory being kind to me. I cheated on him with Loren, and lost his trust completely. I remember his cruelness, and thinking of it now. I totally deserved everything he did and said to me all those weeks ago.

"Nothing." I responded after a while of him just staring at me. He didn't need to feel sorry for me, and he definitely didn't need to be so nice.

"Come on Zoey. I know you well enough to know that something is wrong. Is it something I did?" He asked, and I saw a flash of worry cross his face. That made me smile a bit. Leave it to Erik to think that he's the reason I feel so idiotic.

"No Erik. You haven't done anything wrong. It's me. I'm a horrible person, and I don't blame the others for thinking that this is a bad plan. Maybe they're right. This is way to dangerous." I was babbling again…

"It is not a bad idea, and you are not a horrible person." He said with a little chuckle. Those blue eyes of his were sparkling as he laughed. How I missed having his eyes sparkle like that towards me.

"yes I am." I finally said sitting down on the dirty ground. "I lied to you, and my friends. I did bad things, and it's because of me that we are down here." I said as tears filled my eyes. Great now I was crying again, and in front of Erik…again…

"Ok I can't really deny some of that. Yes you lied to me and the others. But in some ways, you had to. You were protecting us. And you haven't done bad things; you've just made some bad choices. Your friends as well as me have forgiven you already. And if it wasn't for you we would be up there with Neferet and Kalona in worse situations than we are now." He said sitting down making me look at him. His hand was gently on my cheek. So soft and caring. Everything in my mind just froze as I watched Erik's face come closer to mine. And then it happened. Not like in the classroom when it was merely to piss him off. His lips touched mine in a soft and gentle manner.

Shakily I placed my hand on his cheek as his went around to the back of my neck deepening the kiss. The tunnels blurred around us. My heart swelled and everything just seemed perfect. Neferet and Kalona were the last thing on my mind. All that mattered right now was Erik Night and the fact that he was kissing me. Not just kissing me, but making out with me in the middle of these disgusting tunnels. I pulled away from him breathing heavily. For the first time in what seemed like forever I was truly smiling.

"Come on Zoey. You should get some sleep. You're going to need it to handle everyone tomorrow with the plans for this adventure of yours." He said helping me to my feet. Feeling his body against mine with his arms around my waist I couldn't help be kiss him again. It was a short simple kiss but it had me breathless just like the last. I smiled at him again as we walked back to the group of sleeping fledglings. I laid down on the mattress, as Erik got in nest to me wrapping his arms around me as I closed my eyes wishing for sleep.

It was dark and raining. I felt cold all over. I opened my eyes and looked down at my body. I was only wearing a small, black, leather bikini. My tattoo's shown against my pail skin. I was tied up to a cross by my wrists and ankles. I tried to open my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I looked down at my feet seeing Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, and Damien tied up too in our circle. I could feel my hair matted to my face. I could see Aphrodite and Erik tired up a few feet from us. I looked up from my friends and saw Kalona in front of me. His beautiful black wings suspending him in mid air. The wind picked up chilling my almost naked body. I could feel tears in my eyes.

"What of her friends my lord? How would you like me to handle them?" It was Neferet's voice. I could see her standing by Erik and Aphrodite.

"Chop off their heads." Kalona's smooth masculine voice rang through my head. I watched Neferet walk up to Erik first with a blade in her hand.

"No Neferet Please!" My voice sounded shrill, scared. She smiled wickedly at me, and in one swift movement I watched Erik's head fall from his body. I screamed as the tears came flowing out of my eyes. No this couldn't be real! This couldn't be happening. "ERIK!"

"Erik!" I jumped out of bed. I was sweating and shaking like mad. I looked around to see my friends staring at me with worried looks. I couldn't seem to breathe. Erik moved my hair off my face and rubbed my back. When I looked in his eyes and saw the worry there I couldn't help but hug him tightly making sure that this was real, and not another dream. I cried in his neck breathing in his scent. I felt him rocking me back and fort caressing my hair.

"Someone get her a drink please." He said.

"I got it." I could hear Aphrodite say and move from beside me. A few seconds later I felt her rubbing my shoulder and hand me a Fiji water bottle. I couldn't open it because I was shaking so bad. Erin took it from me and opened it handing it back.

"What happened Zoey?" Damien asked with Duchess and Jack by his side. I tried to speak but nothing came out but a sob.

"Ya'll I think we need to give Zoey some space. She obviously had a bad nightmare. When she's ready she'll talk to us." Came Stevie Rae's Oklahoma twang to my left. The others nodded and gave me a quick smile before getting up and walking away, leaving me in Erik's arms. I turned around and hugged him tightly again.

"What happened Zoey?" He asked me calmly when I started relaxing. He brought my face up to look at him. I didn't know if I could speak. Just remembering what the dream held had me scared out of my whits. I took a deep breathe and another gulp of water before attempting to tell him of my dream.

"I had a dream that I we were captured by Kalona and Neferet. The had us all tied up, and Neferet asked Kalona how he would like her to deal with you and Aphrodite, and he said to kill you. I watched her walk over to you first and cut off your head. Like it was no big deal." I stated. I was crying again, and shaking. He pulled me into another tight hug

"Shh it was only a dream. I'm still here. You were just dreaming of an outcome to the plan, that we know is not going to come true. Everything is okay I promise." He said in a soft voice.

"How can you be so sure? How do we know that it wasn't a premonition like Aphrodite gets?" I asked pulling away looking at his handsome face. I left my fingers outline his beautiful mark.

"Listen…we can't every be sure of any outcome, but just know that it was only a dream. Do you want to tell the others, or do you want me to tell them for you?" He asked. He was such a sweetheart.

"What time is it?" I asked out of the blue wondering if I had woken up the whole group.

"Around 2am. We couldn't get you to wake up." He said smiling at me. I could feel the blush on my cheeks and again was glad that it was dark down here, and he couldn't really see it.

"Oh. Yes I'd rather you tell them. I don't know if I can handle saying it all over again." I said sighing as I leaned back into him. I heard him chuckle from deep within his chest as his arms were back around me again. I smiled up at him and then moved out of his arms so he could go tell my friends about my dream. I watched them look at me with sad eyes. Even Aphrodite looked sad for me. I watched them all shake their heads then get up and walk over to me. I tried to smile sweetly at them, but it was more of a half grin then a full fledge smile. I felt Erik wrap his arms around me, and I leaned into him again.

"We have all decided that you need to stop thinking so negatively, right Twin?" erin said looking to Shaunee.

"I totally agree Twin. Zoey is being way to negative!" Shaunee agreed looking sternly at me.

"I as well Zoey. You are being overly pessimistic about this dire situation, and your dreams are just a manifestation of your fear of loosing your friends, and failing." Damien stated in his way too smart lingo.

"And we, well most of us, feel that your plan is still a really good idea, and at least want to try and come up with some good strategies. We can't stay down here forever!" Stevie Rae said in her twang.

"And even after what we were told, I still haven't had any premonitions about this. Believe me, as soon as I see something the least bit like what you saw, I'll be sure to tell you. I know I don't want my head chopped off. It's way too pretty!" Aphrodite said flipping her blonde hair. She made me giggle a little. Even in her pompous, stuck up way, she made me feel better. Darius was standing against the wall, and I'm sure I saw him smirk at his unofficial girlfriend. Then I had to laugh at myself for even thinking that Aphrodite could think of having a boyfriend like Darius for real. Yea I was her friend, but she was very self-centered, and Darius was clearly not.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot. I'm sorry I freaked out, but you all are my best friends, and I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to any of you. I don't want to risk your lives like that." I said to my friends being very serious. I felt each of their elements wrap around me, and my spirit flutter. These were my best friends. The best of friends that any one could ask for.

"Hey. We said that we want to think of some plans together, and that is what we are going to do." Shaunee said looking from me to Erin.

"Exactly what I was going to say Twin. We know the risks." Erin said looking back at me.

"And since its getting to be around 5am, we can start now and talk for a bit, then finish the conversation tomorrow with the rest of the red fledglings." Stevie Rae suggested. I sighed but agreed. If my friends were up for at least talking about it, then I was going to let them. Although I must admit that my mind was concentrating more on Erik's hand running up and down my arm, then what they were actually discussing.

"No…we can't just storm into the school powers a blazing and try and take down Kalona. That would not be logical. We have to come up with something smarter than that." Damien said. I just looked at them dumbly not having a clue what anyone said.

"No this is supposed to be a simple check out of what's happening over there. See if there's anyone we can get back here, or if Kalona has them all under his spell." I said as if I were paying attention to the conversation.

"Well there is a tunnel that comes up right by Nyx's temple. A few of us could go right before dusk, and then If we need backup we can have the red fledglings come once the sun goes down." Aphrodite said. She would know about that kind of stuff since she used to be a High Priestess in training. Her plan actually didn't sound half bad.

"It would be better too, only because most of the teachers and Neferet for sure should still be asleep. But Neferet's room is in the temple." Damien stated.

"I wish there was a way we could get a hold of Grandma Redbird and ask her about it. Find out if Kalona sleeps during the day like vimpyres, or if he's awake all the time." I said looking around. I was getting that headache again. It had to be almost 6am.

"Well, lets think and talk about this more tomorrow with the others. Maybe they have some more ideas on what to do. Someone has to know about more tunnels leading into the school." Erin said getting up from mine and Erik's bed.

"Yes I agree Twin. I'm going to ask some of the others if they know anything, and then head to bed. Coming Twin?" Shaunee asked getting up and walking toward the tunnels. Erin got up, looped arms with her, and walked away. Everyone said their goodbyes, and I laid back down on the mattress. Even after the dream, I found myself being overcome by fatigue. Erik grabbed me some food and a brown pop, then went to lay beside me. I munched and just watched him with his eyes closed. I was just staring at him and letting my mind wander as I drank my brown, non-diet, pop.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked with a chuckle. I almost choked on my pop when he said that. I hadn't realized that he knew I was staring.

"Sorry." Was all I could say before looking away and taking another sip. I didn't know what to say. I knew that I felt deeply for him, and I was defiantly sorry for everything I had done to push him away. I wanted him back as my boyfriend that was for sure. But I knew that he was probably never going to allow that to happen.

"Z I want you to know something." He was whispering to me, and I couldn't hear him very well. I placed my stuff on the floor and leaned down closer to him. He reached out and grabbed me bringing his face into my hair before whispering to me again. "I want you to know, that I forgive you, and that I am trying to trust you again. And I also want you to know that I believe in you." Oh..my…goddess! I smiled before placing my hands on his face and kissing him. His arms wrapped protectively around my waist drawing me closed to his amazing body.

"ohmygood_ness! Someone_ needs to get their won room." Stevie Rae said giggling. I almost fell onto the floor when she scared the living poo out of me. I blushed about a million shades of red before lying down nest to Erik and going to sleep.

"Way to ruin a perfectly good moment Stevie Rae." I said glaring at her. She giggled and winked at me before sitting on her bed.

"Don't glare at me missy." She said in her Okie twang. I couldn't help but giggle. "Now get some sleep before I separate you two into different corners." She ordered before lying next to Venus. I smiled and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long night. I was just hoping that I didn't have any more daymares like I did this past morning. It was still weird thinking of days as night and night as day. I pray that Nyx keeps my friends safe, and that everything works out. My mind drifts back to Stark. Still hoping that in some way we could save him. Still hoping in some way that we could save all of them from Neferet and Kalona. A sigh left my lips as Erik's arm found its way around my waist.

"Sleep!" He commanded. And just as if it were a spell I felt my eye lids get heavy, and my body relax.

……………………………………………….

Authors Note: Well sorry for the long wait. I was hoping to get a few more reviews before posting this, but since many of you I know really want to find out more, here you go! Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Forged (A House of Night Story)

Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters. P. C. Cast and Kristen Cast own House of Night. I just love their books!

……………………………………………..

It was probably around 10:30pm when I woke up to an empty bed once again. That boy sure woke up early…well if you consider early to be around 9:00pm. Nala was sleeping on his pillow snoring. For a moment I let myself think that she probably kicked him off his pillow, and I imagined them having a glaring match, and then a fight over it before Nala claimed victor and Erik promptly gave up and left the bed. I laughed to myself a little thinking of Erik Night, the hottest vamp, fighting a cat over a stupid pillow. With a sigh and a stretch I pulled the covers off myself and looked around. Most of the red fledglings were still asleep. Aphrodite and Darius were cuddled up cutely together with Malificent sleeping at their feet.

I walked to the corner where the food was kept and realized that someone had recently gone to get some more. I absentmindedly wondered who could have gone, and why no one felt the need to tell me they were going above. I grabbed a cereal bar and a brown pop, and returned to my bed. The opening of my can woke Stevie Rae. She tiredly rubbed the sleepies out of her eyes before smiling at me and going to get her self some breakfast.

"Where'd Erik run off to again?" She asked in her cute Okie twang. She took a bite of her cereal bar and sat next to me on the bed. Nala's "_mee-uf-ow_" made Stevie Rae and I giggle as Nala and Malificent got off their desired beds and walked away down the tunnels. Most likely looking for some rats to play with. I shuddered at the thought of rats. I wasn't big on rodents. Especially dirty nasty ones.

"So…I was thinking about this plan of ours." I whispered looking around the dark room. Most of the Red Fledglings were out of the room, and the only ones around were Aphrodite and Darius still sleeping cuddled together.

"What's up?" She asked in a whisper. Looking sternly at me.

"I'm thinking that maybe I should go alone the first trip to find a passageway. Not to go above or anything, but just to make sure there is even a tunnel that goes to the school. I know if everyone comes along then we wont be prepared, and I don't want any part of that dream I had coming to reality." I was rambling and I knew it, but I really wanted to talk Stevie Rae and myself into this plan. She looked a little angry, but she also looked like she was contemplating my idea very seriously.

"Okay." Was all she said. I looked a little shocked that she agreed so readily. "Under one condition." Ha! I knew there was some reason she agreed so fast.

"Let me hear it then." I answered waiting for what I was sure was going to doom me to the depths of hell.

"I'm coming with you. And we are going right now." She said getting up and waiting for me to take her hand. I was totally not liking this idea. I had already lost my best friend once, and I wasn't about to lose her again. I was about to say never mind, but she interrupted me. "It's either that, or as soon as you leave I scream my head off and tell everyone where you went, and then we all stop you." Okay she had a point.

"Fine, but we aren't going out of the tunnels. Just looking. Agreed?" She only nodded in agreement and I took her hand. We glanced quickly at the sleeping couple before heading off through the tunnels. We had no idea where we were going. _Great Goddess…please help lead us in the destination we seek_. I whispered a quick prayer. As if the goddess herself had heard me the tunnel we were in seemed to light up, and as we got to a cross ways the tunnel to our immediate right lit up brighter than the other three.

"Did you ask the Goddess for guidance?" Stevie Rae asked me taking the right without looking at me. I nodded to her and she smiled. "Great minds think alike. I asked too." She said smiling at me. It was weird, but I felt a sudden rush of happiness being with Stevie Rae. As if it were just me and her back at school walking the halls and talking in our room. Like the world wasn't in danger, and we were back to finding out that I had an affinity for the five elements. Before I found out that Neferet was evil, and before I had to watch my best friend die in my arms. I smelled that field and felt the grass under my feet as we walked.

"Stevie Rae…You shouldn't invoke earth while were walking in the tunnels." I giggled at her. She laughed back and thanked earth before the tunnels smelled of must and mold again. Now I realized why she did that. "Haha! I get it now. Sorry." I laughed again. We took another left and a few more rights. We had to have been walking to at least three hours before we reached a gate. It glowed like the tunnels had, and then faded to the rusted bars they originally were.

"Well then. I guess we've found the tunnel that leads to the school." Stevie Rae said standing next to me. I had no idea what we should do now. The most plausible idea would be to return to the others, and then make a plan, but for some reason I wanted to be sure that we were at the school.

"Alright. I want to make sure this is the school. You with me?" I asked looking at her. She smiled and nodded grabbing my hand. Together we gently pushed the gate open. For something that looked ancient it didn't make a sound. Then I saw a blue glow around the hinges.

"The goddess doesn't want us to get caught." Stevie Rae said winking at me. She was right. I could feel something in my soul that said the goddess wasn't leaving our sides until we made it safely back to the others. We both took a deep breath and took a step through the gate. We quietly walked up the stars trying hard not to make a sound as our feel hit the gravel at the top. "ohmygood_ness_" Stevie Rae whispered when we looked into the hall.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth." I whispered back. We were in the temple of Nyx, and it looked as though no one had been in here since we left. There was a thin layer of dust on everything. That actually made a lot of sense to me. "Kalona can't set foot into the house of Nyx. She's a goddess, and him coming in here is like him going into the tunnels. Stevie Rae…This is great." I was so excited. My spirit felt like it was going to jump out of my body and dnace. She was smiling too. This was our home in a way. We were totally safe here.

"Should we push our luck and take a peek outside?" she asked gesturing to a dirty window. I agreed. We really needed to see what we were up against. I grabbed a rag from the storage room to the left to wipe off the dust. Once we did that we looked outside. Raven Mockers were everywhere, and the ground seemed to be shining as if it were wet. I knew it hadn't rained in at least a week, and my stomach churned when I realized that the ground was soaked in blood. I couldn't see Neferet or Kalona. The students that were outside were walking around like zombies. The Raven Mockers left them alone.

"I wonder why that is?" I said aloud, watching students pass the Nyx fountain that was no longer a fountain of the goddess, but had a statue of Kalona.

"They prefer humans, or Kalona told them not to harm the students." Stevie Rae had to be reading my mind I swear. "We must be on same wave lengths."

"I was totally just thinking that. Should I start calling you 'Twin'?" I smirked at her as she shuddered.

"I hope you don't. I wish we knew what was up with Kalona though. What they're plannin'. Anythin' that'll help us to beat them." He accent was thick when she was anxious. "Hey! Isn't that Stark?" She asked pointing to a kid talking to a teacher. It was him. His dark hair and eyes stood out in the dark night. I felt a pang in my heart seeing his glowing red eyes, and remembering how he too had died in my arms.

"They all seem to keep their distance from the temple." I had to get the subject on something useful. Thinking of Stark was defiantly not useful. I noticed the closest thing, I couldn't say person because I don't consider zombie vamps and Raven Mockers to be people, was my Equestrian Professor. She looked the least zombie-ish to me. Lenobia was walking with her head held high, and she was walking closer toward the temple than I'd seen since we arrived. "Is she going to walk inside?" I wasn't sure, but it looked as though she would.

"Lets go to the door and if she gets close enough we yank her in." Steive Rae said going closer to the door and opening it a crack. I was about to join her, but she held up a hand. "Let me know when she gets close enough." She said trying to see Lenobia's robes through the crack. I watched her get closer and closer, then suddenly she stopped about a foot from the door and just stared at it.

"She's just looking at the door." I whispered watching. Stevie Rae opened the door a bit more, and I watched Lenobia's eyes widen a bit and shift to make sure no one was watching her. "She's coming toward it. Open in a tad me fore her to fit in, and make sure she can't see you." Stevie Rae nodded in understanding, and opened it so there was a foot of room. It was probably a good thing that the lights in the temple and around it were all out and the Raven mockers and zombie kids were not looking at Lenobia as she swiftly entered the temple.

"Goddess? Is that you?" She asked looking around the dusty temple. I moved into the hallway looking at her with a reserved smile. "ZOEY?!" She almost shrieked. I quickly shushed her along with Stevie Rae.

"Lenobia! What's going on?" I whispered as we moved out of view of the windows. "Are you alright? Everyone looks like Zombies! What are Neferet and Kalona planning?" There were zillions of things going through my mind, but she simply held up a hand with a smile.

"Calm yourself Zoey. I'm fine I assure you. I'm one of the only ones that Kalona hasn't manipulated. That is how I'm able to come here, and not be punished. He's been trying to get the few of us that are strong minded to obey him or perish, but Lankford and I have been able to keep ourselves safe in this school. You have caused quite an uproar with Neferet. She's been trying to find you and the others since you left. I'm not sure how much longer we can keep them both here. We've tried many times to get word out, but Kalona was fast and Neferet is a High Priestess." She seemed calm, but I could tell she was grateful that I was here.

"Why haven't you and Professor Lankford left the school? How come you two are still alive?" Stevie Rae asked. She was worried that we were being played and I agreed with that theory.

"Acting. It's not hard to pretend to be a zombie. 'Yes my Lord' and so forth. We usually meet here right before dawn and sleep here. The teachers are the only ones those bird creatures don't watch. Thank the Goddess for that." She looked like she was giving a prayer, but I was still skeptical.

"How do they not notice that you haven't been sleeping in the Teachers quarters?" I asked trying to find out what was really going on. She smiled a grim smile and her eyes looked sad.

"Kalona and Neferet are a little…busy…when the sun comes up." She shuddered a little at the word _busy_ and I instantly knew what she was saying. Kalona was known to rape and pillage like a pirate.

"Who else is Kalona getting when the sun comes up?" I had to know how many other women and girls were being used.

"None other for the moment. He's content with having the High Priestess. I've been trying my hardest to shield the fledglings and other female professors from him, but his mind manipulation seems to make them want him. It's very disturbing indeed. He's also not allowed anyone near the temple. Lankford and I place invisibility charms around us when we walk out of the professor quarters after hours. It's the only way we can make it here without being seen." I really wanted to believe her, but until I could talk to grandma Redbird again, I was going to keep my guard up.

"Do you know what they are planning?" Stevie Rae asked looking as guarded as me. It was almost comical because she was usually a very trusting person.

"Unfortunately no I don't know much." We both glared at her. She held up her hand again asking us to calm ourselves. "All I know that they are worried about you and your group getting a hold of the Vampyre Council. They are both dead set on finding and destroying you all, and that's all they have been planning for the moment." She said looking at me. Her eyes were sad again.

"What about Shekinah?" I never did know if she was really dead or if she was only unconscious when we fled. Her eyes looked even sadder than before.

"Lankford and I can't figure out what Neferet did that night, but we both have no idea if Shekinah's going to ever recover. She's been in the infirmary since you all left. It's like her body is there but her spirit is gone." I almost sighed with relief. So she wasn't dead. Well she wasn't completely dead. "Lankford should be here any moment. How did you two get here anyways?"

"The tunnels." We said at the same time. We really needed to stop sounding like the twins. It was getting scary.

"Why haven't ya'll grabbed some of the fledglings and brought them here to save them?" Stevie Rae asked arms crossed across her chest. Good question. I winked at her.

"There was nothing we could do. Neferet and Kalona had them brain washed from the moment he exploded from that tree. All we can do is watch over them and protect them from those bird men. It's hard enough doing that and keeping Neferet completely oblivious to what we're up to." She had a point.

"What are you doing to protect them? The Raven Mockers don't even notice them walking around the campus." I asked remembering how they just ignored the fledglings walking around the non-Nyx fountain.

"We put a cloaking spell on them all." Came a voice from behind us. We jumped at the sound. Professor Lankford was standing inside the doorway and made his way over to Lenobia smiling at the sight of Stevie Rae and me. "And the Goddess has answered our prayers. We have been so worried about you Zoey, and the others." He looked relieved to see us.

"Professor Lankford. What's going on?" I asked him the same thing I asked Lenobia. See if their answers matched up.

"Neferet and Kalona are looking for you. They've brain washed the entire school save Lenobia and myself, and those Raven Mockers I believe you called them, have been killing humans every night. I'm waiting for them to go on toward Oklahoma City, but Kalona wont allow them to leave until you and your group are found. You two shouldn't be here. You should go back to hiding." He was serious. He was worried that we would get caught.

"Then you two should come with us." Stevie Rae said. She was starting to believe them like I was. "At least one of you should to explain to the others." That was a good plan. Like having an inside spy giving our group all the details of the enemy.

"If we leave then Neferet will know something is wrong, and we wont be able to protect the fledglings. It's been taking all out powers to keep them from not suspecting us. The goddess has blessed us with helping us. Now help us help you, and get back to hiding." He answered looking more like a father than a teacher.

"No. We came here to scope things out. We're trying to get as many of you safe in the tunnels as possible. Kalona and the Raven Mockers can't go under ground. The less people here to worship him, the less power he will have." I explained. They needed to understand that letting the fledglings stay here was only helping to power the evil creature. They looked at each other momentarily then back at us.

"How are we supposed to get the fledglings into the tunnels?" Lenobia asked. She must not have realized that the tunnels led right to the school.

"The door down the hall there leads right to the tunnels." Stevie Rae answered pointing down the hall behind us.

"I have an idea." Lankford said. We just waited to hear him out. "Lenobia will accompany you to your friends. Find out how to get back and forth. She will have to be back before the sun goes down. Then we can try and get some of them down there without suspicion. I've been trying to get a hold of the Vampyre Council, but Neferet has all connection there tapped. Here is the name and number of a close personal friend of mine on the council. See if you can't get a hold of him before tomorrow morning. I will see you both back here when the sun goes up." We were at the door to the tunnels by now as Professor Lankford handed me a piece of paper. My heart was pounding and I was hoping I wouldn't get sick. "Blessed Be." He said gripping my forearm as I gripped his.

"Blessed Be." Stevie Rae and I repeated as we went through the door, Lenobia hot on our heals. After descending the stairs and following the tunnels we were about two tunnels from our group and I could hear yelling. "Lenobia stay here and we'll call for you in a bit." I felt Nala at me ankles and her "_mee-uf-ow_" was quiet. "Nala will stay with you for the time being. We shouldn't be long." I wanted Nala more to watch and make sure she wasn't a trador.

Stevie Rae and I walked right before the entrance and listened biding our time before we met with the raging fledglings and vamp. My stomach knotted again and I felt really sick.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY WENT?" Erik was screaming. He cared, and that was a nice feeling.

"Don't scream at me Night! You were the one that bailed this morning again. I was sleeping. If you stayed with her like you said you would and stop leaving her alone all the time then maybe we would know where she is!" Aphrodite shot back. She sounded amused that Erik lost track of me. I wasn't amused at the thought of being babysat.

"Please…"Erin started. I waited for Shaunee.

"Just Please!" There she was. "It's not like we don't wander off. Right, twin?"

"Exactly Twin. We all go on little tours of the tunnels. And she's with Stevie Rae!" Erin finished again.

"Erik I think you are being a tad overprotective of Zoey. She's a lot stronger than she looks. You should give her some credit." Damien added in. He was awesome…no doubt about that. He at least gave me props for not being a loser.

"I know that Z can take care of her self, but that's no reason for her to be wandering around here with those things up there." Erik added. Okay so he was kinda cute angry. This was defiantly our cue to join the angry teens.

"It's not like you don't wander off without telling people where you are." I but in, rounding the corner with my arms crossed, and Stevie Rae at my side. He looked a little shocked and guilty, and that made me smirk. Aphrodite smiled winking at me. She totally knew where we were, whether she had over heard us or had a premonition. She would have known if we were in danger. I would have to remember to thank her later. "So how about you tell me where you were this morning and then I'll tell you where we were."

"I went with Eliot and Venus to get Nala and Malificent some more cat food and litter." He answered dryly. Awe that was sweet of him. "I also got them beds so Nala would stop fighting me for my pillow every morning. Contrary to popular belief I enjoy sleeping in. I don't enjoy fighting a cat for my bed however." I had to laugh a little. "Now where were you?" Darn…well we had to tell them. I just didn't want him being mad at me.

"First ya'll have to promise not to freak out." Stevie Rae's okie twang shot out before I could move my lips. Everyone just nodded. Then she looked at me to continue. I took a deep breath trying to un-knot my stomach.

"We went to the House of Night. We found a tunnel that leads to the temple." I said waiting for the yelling to start.

"Priestess…that was not a very safe thing to do." Darius still had not stopped calling me priestess apparently.

"What if something bad…" Shaunee started.

"Had happened to either of you? And no one knew where you were!" Erin finished.

"Yo! Dorkamiese Twins! I knew where she was." Aphrodite added coming to stand on the other side of me. Erik now glared at her.

"You knew and you didn't tell me when I asked?" He was livid.

"If she was in danger I would have said something. I knew the Nerd Herd would go after her, and she didn't need to be worrying while trying to get information. So just chill." She added smirking at his now red face. I'd only seen him this angry once, and it made me wince remembering.

"Ya'll promised not to freak out. No do ya'll want the information or not? We're kind of in a hurry." She stated glaring at our group. She was the bestest friend ever. They all just nodded.

"Lenobia. You can come over now please." I shouted behind me. Everyone just stared in shock as the Professor rounded the corner smiling at our group. "Her and Professor Lankford have been able to protect themselves from Kalona and not draw attention from Nefret, and she's got some information, and a plan we are going to start. Darius I need you to take this and try to contact the Council of Vampyres in Europe." After he took the paper and cell phone I let Lenobia speak to the group. I went to the kitchen area and grabbed a brown, non-diet, pop before lying on the bed listening. I was tired. Today had been a long day.

I hadn't even realized I fell asleep until Lenobia was shaking me awake.

"Zoey I have to get back to the temple. Will you show me the way please?" She asked sweetly. Erik was with her still looking angry. I shook my head and got to my feet as we headed down the tunnels. "You're friends agree with you about getting the other fledglings down here. I will talk to Lankford and we will try to come up with some ideas on how to do that. You and your friends should also think of some plans. I will try to find out as much information on these Raven Mockers as I can without looking suspicious." We had made it to the gate. She smiled and gripped my forearm before pulling me into a hug. "I will see you tomorrow. Blessed Be and may the Goddess protect you." She whispered.

"Blessed Be. Protect yourself as well. May the Goddess be with you." I whispered back. She went through the gate and up the stairs before erik and I turned to head back down to the others. I was nervous again about being alone with him. Mostly because this time he was really mad. I tried to think of my Grandma Redbird, and tried to imagine that she and Sister Mary Angela were safe and everything was going to be all right.

"I'm sorry." Erik said all of a sudden. That totally caught me off guard. What was he apologizing for? I was the one that disappeared for the whole day to go risk my life, along with Stevie Rae's life.

"Sorry for what?" I was so confused, and my stomach was still doing that knotty-twisty thing. I really hoped I didn't get a case of raging diarrhea. That wouldn't be a good thing.

"I keep leaving you alone. I'm sorry for being a coward. I'm afraid to let you wander off because I don't want anything to happen to you." My stomach did flipps. Okay so I was almost 100% sure that I was completely and utterly in love with him. I just didn't want him or anyone else knowing that. I didn't deserve him in any way, shape, or form. He was way too good for me.

"You are not a coward, and I'm pretty capable of protecting myself if I really need to. But thank you. It's nice to know that you care." I was glad these tunnels were dark and he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks. Goddess how embarrassing that would be.

"I really care a lot about you Z. And I'm going to try and not leave your side as best I can. I'm not going to fight Nala though. She has claws." I laughed at his joke. He was such a hottie, and I felt even more like poo thinking of how I had messed our relationship up. I was not a worthy person. I was not worthy of his gratitude or his love. That was probably why I was never going to tell anyone that I loved him. The only one beside myself that knew would be the Goddess herself.

"I…care a lot about you too. And thank you for being here with me. I don't deserve you as a friend." I said. Okay so a little truth about my feelings wouldn't kill me…I hope. I heard him chuckle as we were about to reach our area. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. Then he gently pushed me against the wall and kissed me. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper. His arms wrapped around my waist crushing me to his body. I can't explain why but I had tears streaming down my face. I was happy and sad at the same time. I felt him pull away and the look on his face was fear.

"What's wrong?" He asked whipping my tears. I smiled and shook my head pulling him into a hug. "Z? What's the matter?" He tried again rubbing my back.

"I really don't deserve you. You're being nice to me, and you shouldn't be. I've been a horrible person, and a horrible girlfriend. And yet, I'm so happy that you are being nice. I've missed you so much." I chocked out. He only held me closer. It was like the conversations in the tunnels the first time. I felt like a broke record.

"I thought we were past this Z. I already told you that I forgive you. You need to stop beating yourself up about this. And…and I've missed you too, and I want us to be together." He said whispering into my hair. That made me want to cry some more. He really was perfect.

"Erik I really don't deserve this. But I do want to be with you." I stated looking back into his beautiful blue eyes. Goddess he was gorgeous. He smiled and looked genuinely happy and excited. I kissed him again. I didn't want to talk about this. I only wanted to kiss him and feel his body against mine. I didn't know if we were dating again or what, but I would ask later. No one was going to interrupt us this time. I was going to get all the kisses I could before our luck ran out. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me harder against him. This was as close to heaven as I was going to get these days, and it was all I wanted.

Another few minutes later I felt hot wind rushing around us, smelled a meadow of flowers, and heard a river. They were looking for me, without trying to be rude.

"The others are looking for us. They're getting worried." I said in-between kisses. He sighed and slowed his kissing to be more passionate. I heard him groan as I kissed him with just as much passion. I didn't want to leave either. I didn't know if I was going to be able to walk at the moment. My legs felt like jelly. We finally stopped kissing and he placed his head in my neck breathing hard. The elements got stronger and I knew they were really starting to get worried. "GIVE US A MINUTE!" I yelled hoping I didn't hurt Erik's ears. I felt the elements rush away. I giggled a bit.

"I guess we should get to bed. You have to meet with Lenobia and Lankford later, and you haven't been getting good sleep lately." So he had noticed my tossing.

"I don't think I can walk yet." I whispered out. He chuckled and slid my legs around to cradle me as he started walking. I put my head on his shoulder occasionally kissing his neck, or his lips when he turned. Just before we entered the room I had him put me down. I didn't feel like getting the third degree. I just felt like sleeping.

Erin, Shaunee, Damien, Stevie Rae, and Jack looked a bit angry. Aphrodite looked amused. I smiled and sat on my bed.

"So I don't completely trust Lenobia." Erin started. She sat on the bed across from me with the others. Stevie Rae sat next to me, and Erik lay behind me running his hand up and down my lower back.

"I agree, Twin. Why is she staying at the House of Night?" Shaunee asked. I sighed. I thought Lenobia had answered this all, but I had fallen asleep, and apparently had missed a lot.

"She does seem to be of her own mind, however I do not believe that she could not have escaped had the opportunity aroused before today." Damien spoke.

"Okay I have no idea what you just said." Shaunee said looking confused at Damien.

"Agreed Twin. You need to speak English, no books." Erin said looking at him.

"He means that he doesn't understand why she wouldn't just leave if she knew she could." Jack said. They smiled understanding.

"Look Nerd Herd. You aren't making time for Zoey to answer your ridiculousness. I say UGH to you all being retarded!" Aphrodite said flipping her perfect hair.

"Lenobia and Lankford have been able to put up a cloaking over all the fledglings and teachers that have been brain washed so Kalona can't get their hands on them, and also so the Raven Mockers don't attack and kill them all. They are risking their lives to keep them all safe, and they explained to me that if they were to leave then everyone else would be in grave danger. We all need to think of ways to safely get everyone out of there." I said looking sternly at them all. I felt like poo, and I just wanted to sleep.

"That paper Zoey gave Darius is a number to one of Lankford's connections at the Council of Vampyres. He wants us to get a hold of them. They're trying to help us." Stevie Rae added for me.

"I still don't completely trust them." Erin said under her breath.

"Neither do we, but this is all we have. Tomorrow morning right before the sun raises we a couple of you can come with me to the temple with me to see them both. We can take turns going so that we all aren't together at the same time. If this is a trap then we want to make it hard for them to catch us all at the same time. Agreed?" I said looking for approval from my friends.

"Alright. The Dorkamiese Twins and I will go tomorrow with you and Erik. Then the next round can be you, Stevie Rae, Damien and Darius. Until we can completely trust them." Aphrodite added. "I haven't had any visions of danger. The one I saw today wasn't of danger. It was an insight. Nyx wanted me to know where you were so that you had backup if you needed it." All right, so she was helpful. A bitch sometimes, but defiantly helpful.

"So lets all get some sleep, and we can figure things out in the morning." I finally said pinching the area between my eyes. I was getting a headache. They all nodded and went to their respective beds. I lay back on the bed and cuddled up to Erik's chest. His fingers brushed up and down my arms sending happy chills up my spine. It was probable around 9am, and I knew I really should get some sleep. With a sigh and great effort I reached up and kissed him before placing my head back on his chest and falling asleep. I'd ask him tomorrow if we were dating again, if I could ever work up the nerve. I didn't want to ruin what we had.

"You better be here when I wake up." I mumbled. If he was out of this bed again I was going to yell at him, and then probably kiss him.

"I promise. Now get some sleep. _**Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!**_" He was reciting Romeo and Juliet to me as I drifted off. I prayed to the Goddess that I would have a dreamless sleep. I didn't want any nightmares this time. Just peace in the safety of Erik's strong arms. I would have to make sure I told him how much I loved and adored him before it was too late. I at least owed him that.

…………………………………

Authors Note: Sorry I took so long to update. I hope everyone likes the story. The book is coming out soon!!!! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Forged (A House Of Night Story)

Authors Note: Sorry for the long awaited update! Hope you enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………

It was not 8:00am! Oh yes it was…unfortunately. That was the time Erik dragged me out of the warm bed and his warm arms. We had promised Lenobia to be at the Temple before sunrise, which meant we had a lot of planning to do before hand. I sighed as I grabbed a quick shower and a cereal bar. The Twins and Aphrodite were still asleep. If I had a camera handy I would have taken a picture of Aphrodite and Darius cuddled up in bed. I was actually surprised because Nala and Maleficent seemed to be enjoying their new beds. It made me smile. I grabbed my phone and walked toward the gate we came through. It was still light outside. Everything was still covered in ice, and I could smell the blood in the air. It made me sick how that smell made my brain fuzzy with happiness. I'm pathetic!

"Come on Sister Mary Angela…pick up!" I spoke as I heard the phone ring and ring.

"_Zoey? Is that you_?" Came the sisters' voice. I outwardly relaxed against the wall as I sighed in relief.

"Yea it's me. Are you alright? How's Grandma? What's going on out there?" I kept babbling. Hearing her laugh on the other was the only thing that could probably have shut me up. I wanted to cry.

"_Calm yourself Zoey. Everyone is fine. Your Grandmother is recovering nicely. Sister Mary Clarence has been taking wonderful care of her. As for the outside world…I believe everyone is in hiding. The one good thing about Talsa is the storm shelters people have. I pray that this mess clears up soon before people run out of food._" She spoke. I frowned…that's right. These people didn't have the comfort of the tunnels and the availability of food like we did. People were going to run out of food. People were going to have to venture outside. That meant people were going to get hurt.

"_Zoey are you still there?_" The sisters' voice rang. I realized I had been talking to myself again.

"Yes…yes I'm here."

"_And how are you and the others?_" She inquired. It was so awesome that a Benedict sister would care about a bunch of rogue vampires like us.

"We are fine. Living in the tunnels and trying to find a way to kill Kalona. The others are doing well, we're just all a little scared still." I spoke biting my bottom lip. I assumed the others were scared. I was scared! That's for darn sure.

"_That is to be expected, but you're their leader! You must always put on a brave face for them._" She sounded just like my grandma…

"Is Grandma Redbird able to talk? I'd like to speak with her." I said hoping against hope that it was possible. I heard a shuffling on the other line. I quickly checked the signal on my phone…two bars…better than none.

"_Zoeybird…how I've missed hearing your voice!_" I almost started crying right there.

"Grandma! I've missed hearing your voice too!" I spoke in choked sobs. Must not cry!

"_How are you doing my __u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya?_" I felt the tears run down my face and smile on my lips hearing the Cherokee word for daughter. I laughed despite the horrible circumstances.

"I'm alive, and you're alive, so I'm wonderful!" I spoke in crazy, happy giggles. I hadn't been this happy in a long time it seemed, and it made my spirit soar.

"_I'm glad that you are in better spirits my Zoeybird._" And I could hear the smile on her face.

"There have been some new developments, and I want your input." I started thinking of the job we had to do later. I smiled seeing Erik walking toward me. He smiled in return, probably knowing who I was on the phone with.

"_Well don't going leaving me in suspense u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya._" Grandma's voice sounded.

"Yesterday, Stevie Rae and I found a tunnel that led us to Nyx's temple at the House of Night." I started. I didn't hear anything so I continued. "So we went in and ended up talking to a couple of my teachers. They seem alright, but it was still a bit weird. I mean, they said they're protecting the kids, but they haven't seemed to try to get the kids out of there. We're supposed to send a scouting group there later. Aphrodite doesn't think it'd be a good idea for all of us to go at once. What do you think?" I was sure I was out of breath. I don't even know if she caught all that.

"_I agree with your friend. A small group is best. I wouldn't completely trust them, but on the other hand don't completely untrust them. Use your eyes and ears, and the wonderful senses the goddess has given you. Trust in your feelings u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Trust in Nyx. She will never steer you wrong._" Grandma said things just as confusing as Nyx herself. Why couldn't they just tell me what to do without being so mysterious? I sighed.

"Alright Grandma. I miss and love you." I spoke hearing the tiredness in her voice.

"_I miss and love you too my Zoeybird. I hope to be able to see you soon. Until then, keep safe,_" She spoke before I heard the line go dead. I just stared at my phone wishing I was right there with her.

"She's probably safer than we are you know." I heard Erik say as his arms enveloped me in a hug. A leaned into him and inhaled his sweet cologne. I'm sure I was crying a bit, and probably had snot running out of my nose, but Erik didn't seem to care, so neither would I. A few minutes later he pulled back and whipped at my cheeks for me. I giggled and unconsciously did it myself. Why was I always crying around him? I sighed and smiled as he took my hand and led me back to our friends. The Twins were missing, probably in the bathroom primping. Aphrodite was applying some makeup to her already flawless face, and Damien was watching Jack brush Duchess. Stevie Rae and Darius seemed to be hovering over something, and randomly pointing every few seconds.

"What are they looking at?" I wondered aloud.

"Venus found some tunnel map thing and they're trying to find where some of the tunnels lead. Puh-lease! I found the mall…I'm all set!" Came Aphrodite's voice as I watched her tweeze her perfect eyebrows. How shallow can someone get? I simply rolled my eyes at her and walked over to my best friend.

"Find anything good?" I asked looking at a complex map of lines. It looked like a three year old had gotten a hold of a box of crayons and went crazy.

"Yes Prest…Zoey. This tunnel here is the one you found that lead to Nyx's temple. This one here…" Darius pointed from a red line to a blue line, "…leads to the teachers dorms."

"And this one…" Stevie Rae pointed to a purple one, "…leads to the education building." I looked at the map, still completely confused. This was something they should have Damien look at.

"Not to make myself sound more stupid than normal, but what does this mean?" I asked looking from Darius to Stevie Rae. My best friend giggled making her curly red hair bounce.

"It means Z, that if we had to, we could get Lenobia and Dragon to get the kids out of there through some of these tunnels." She smiled. This was brilliant…if we could talk Lenobia into it that was. I looked at the time. It was 10:47pm. We still had a few hours before we needed to head to the temple. I looked around the room, seeing the twins emerge from the bathroom like I suspected.

"Gosh Dorkamiese Twins…you take longer than me, and this beautiful face takes a long time!" Aphrodite's screeching voice sounded. I watched Erin and Shaunee glare at her.

"Maybe if you took more time like we do…" Erin started.

"You might actually look good." Shaunee finished smirking at the now fuming Aphrodite. I was proud of her though. She didn't have some smart-butt remark; she just flipped her oh-so-perfect hair and returned to her mirror. The Twins high-fived at their personal victory, and winked at me.

"Hey Damien…can you help Stevie Rae and Darius with the map?" I asked sitting next to Jack and petting Duchess.

"I welcome the challenge." He said before getting up and heading toward the two still huddled over the map.

"Zoey…Will I get to go with you to the temple as well?" I heard Jack ask timidly. I thought for a moment. He didn't really have any way to protect himself if something where to happen. On the other hand I had a feeling he was starting to feel like a burden, and wanted a way to help. That gave me an idea.

"Actually I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor." I said smiling. He looked up like a puppy that was waiting for you to throw a ball and yell "FETCH!" I knew what I was going to ask was right up his alley. I'd even let him pick someone to help…as long as it wasn't Damien.

"Anything I can do to help I'll do!" He spoke waiting for me to continue. I really had to stop going off in my own mind.

"Since Darius and Stevie Rae have found all these tunnels, I was thinking that I wish I knew some technology smart guy..." I nudged him lightly, "…that could put up cameras in the halls, for security measure, so we would be able to watch out for any threats." I smiled at him. He looked like a four year old on Christmas morning.

"Absolutely! I'll get right on it!" He squealed, jumping off his bed.

"Hold on there killer." I laughed as he almost made it out of the room. "Buddy system! You have to find a buddy, but it can't be Damien because we need him to go with us tonight." His smile didn't falter.

"Oh that's okay. I wouldn't have him help anyways. He has nooo idea when it comes to electronics. I was going to ask Ian." I looked at him quizzically. I didn't know many of the red fledglings' names. "The kid with the black hair and glasses. He knows a lot of stuff with technology." I smiled again as he headed over to said kid in the corner. They both smiled and stood up.

"Damien, we're headed to the mall fast." Jack told him. The kid was too happy for someone that was just sulking. I shook my head as I giggled. I watched a couple other red fledglings and Duchess go with them. I hoped against hope that nothing would happen to them.

"Nyx keep them safe." I whispered to my Goddess. I felt air rush around me then follow the small group. Nyx had heard me and I knew in my heart that she was watching over them.

"So what do we do now oh fearless leader?" I heard Stevie Rae's Oakie twang.

"I have no idea…." I whined as I stood and walked over to my friends. Shaunee handed me a brown non-diet pop and smiled. She knew how to make me feel better. "I'm having Jack set up some security cameras in the tunnels. I'll let Darius tell him exactly which ones once they get back." I informed the group.

"Good thinking Z. That should help a lot with this whole Lenobia, Lankford situation we've gotten ourselves into." Damien smiled in approval.

"Geez Damien…All you had to do was tell her you agree." Erin said with an eye-roll.

"Why do you have to make everything a grammatically correct sentence?" Shaunee added. "Please…"

"…just please!" Erin finished.

"Why does Nyx punish me by having me stuck with the Nerd Herd?" Aphrodite whined, but I saw her smile. She was kidding.

"The same reason that we're being punished…" Erin started.

"…for being stuck with the Hag from Hell." Shaunee finished.

"I shall mark the locations on this map." Darius spoke from behind Aphrodite, effectively ignoring the verbal fight between his girlfriend and the Twins.

"I'll help." Stevie Rae spoke up. I watched the two go back to the map.

"Why don't you tell the others about your phone call?" Erik spoke in my ear. That instantly brightened my day.

"I got a hold of Grandma Redbird and Sister Mary Angela!" I spoke getting the glaring girls attention. They immediately shut up and sat around me waiting for me to continue. "They are all fine, and Grandma is getting better."

"And? What else did she say? Don't keep us in suspense!" The Twins shouted…Goddess they were creepy when they did that.

"I told her about the Lenobia thing, and she said to trust our instincts on this. She said that we needed to figure out more, and to trust our guts, more or less." I told them.

"We always knew she was an intelligent woman." Damien said with a smile on his face.

"And how is she really doing?" Aphrodite asked concern apparent in her features. It was almost funny how she went from an uncaring bitch to a sweet loving person all because of my grandma. That was really nice.

"Sister Mary Angela said she was recovering, and she sounded tired on the phone, but strong. I have no worries about her being back on her feet in no time. I just wish there was a way we could see her, but Sister Mary Angela didn't mention anything about tunnels leading to the abby." I finished sounding a bit defeated. I took a sip of my pop. Its fizzy goodness made me happy, and feel like I had to burp. My Grandma always told me it was a gross habit. I only did it at home because it drove my mother crazy, but I agreed with Grandma, so I held it in. I took a look at the clock once again. Just after 1:00am.

"My brain hurts…" I whined causing my friends to laugh around me. Jack should be back soon I thought looking at the entrance. As if on cue the huge yellow lab came bounding in with a new chew toy. Nala and maleficent hissed at her entrance, but Duchess just ignored them, and curled up on Jack and Damien's bed chewing away. About five seconds later Jack and his small group came walking in with a bunch of bags and the two red fledglings I didn't know were carrying TVs. Venus came walking in with a cute black girl carrying some kind of table that looked as if it was hand made out of ply wood and 2x4. They set it against a wall where the TVs were set down and plugged into an extension cord.

"I got all the stuff Z!" Jack spoke happily. He was like a cute kid who wanted a gold star for coloring inside the lines.

"Awesome job Jack!" I praised. "Darius and Stevie Rae are going to show you where to put the cameras." I told him. That was all he needed as he headed to the table.

"If he can even understand the random squiggly lines on that sorry excuse for a map." Aphrodite spoke fixing her nails.

"I hate to agree with you…" Erin spoke.

"Ditto Twin." Shaunee added. It was obvious to anyone with a brain how much they really hated agreeing with her. Made me smile again. Also made me slightly jealous that Stevie Rae understood it, and by the look on Aphrodite's face she felt the same.

"Stupid Okie bumpkin and her stupid red hair…" I heard Aphrodite whisper as she glared at my best friend. I felt both mad at her and sorry for her.

"You know Darius only has eyes for you." I heard Damien speak. The Twins rolled their eyes before getting up and heading toward our kitchen area.

"Are you sure?" Aphrodite asked looking unsure herself. She must have realized the slip in confidence. "As if I could be anything less that is. Who wouldn't want someone as amazingly perfect as me?" There she was…poo…so close to a real human being.

"Don't worry Hag…Stevie Rae hasn't stolen your little soldier boy…" Erin spoke coming back and handing me a bag of Doritos.

"..Although we would be happy to give it a try…" Shaunee added looking Darius up and down.

"So right Twin." Erin spoke winking at her mocha twin.

"Try it and dye Dorkamiese Twits." Aphrodite spoke glaring at the two while getting up, flipping her perfect hair, and strutting over to Darius. We all looked away when she kissed him. Can you say nasty?

"Why do you guys always have to get on her bad side?" I asked looking at the Twins. They cocked perfectly shaped eyebrows at me.

"You mean…" Shaunee started.

"There's a worse side?" Erin finished. I shook my head at them. And I wondered how I could possibly have a head ache.

"So plan for tonight?" I asked looking at Erik who had been quiet behind me. When I turned to look at him I noticed he was reading a play…Macbeth I believe. He looked up from his spot and over to our little group. Damien had gotten up and gone to help Jack, or attempt to help. I don't know how much help he was going to be, but I had a feeling he went to get away from the drama.

"We need to get more information out of Lenobia. See what kind of power Kalona really has over her and the other students. I don't know what kind of help it will bring to go at sunrise, but I trust that at least Kalona won't be around." Erik spoke. That was the most he's said all day. He did have a point though. We couldn't really do anything until we assessed the situation and took appropriate action. Wow…when did I start thinking like Damien? Makes my brain hurt even more. I wonder if his hurts like this a lot…

"Erik you are just too sexy for your own good." I heard Shaunee comment.

"Ditto Twin…and smart. Smart and hot…the perfect package." Erin spoke. Leave it to them to have a conversation about Erik's hotness in the middle of a serious situation.

"So jealous of you Z…" Shaunee spoke again.

"Totally jealous." Erin finished. I put my hand up, effectively silencing them. They weren't helping my headache.

"You two need to stop swooning over Erik and get serious. We're going to have to be on our top game when we meet with Lenobia. We don't know if it's a trap or not." I spoke getting all serious. The two saluted me with a smirk on their faces. "I'm serious guys!" I whined smiling at them. I knew that they knew that I was serious…wow that hurt my head too.

"Maybe you should take a nap Z. You look tired." Erik spoke from beside me. I smiled gratefully at him. I was still kind of tired. "We aren't leaving for at least three hours. I'll wake you." He spoke. I heard Nala "mee-uf-ow" at me from Erik's pillow. So I guess her new bed wasn't that great after all, but I smiled and picked her up before cuddling with her on the bed. Only took me about a minute to totally piss out.

I was in a field again. My field I decided and I looked up ahead waiting to see Nyx like I always knew she would be there. She smiled at me. So warm and loving.

"_u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya…_what troubles you?" She asked as I sat with her. She brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm just scared that this trip to see Lenobia is a trap. I don't want to put my friends in danger." I spoke looking away from her in shame. Why did I always sound like a whining baby around her?

"Oh my Zoeybird…there is nothing to fear but fear itself." Another one of her darn riddles. "Trust in your abilities and trust in your friends. You will know what to do."

"I surely hope so…" I whispered. Nyx pulled my head into her lap and stroked my hair. It reminded me of what Grandma Redbird did when she knew I was sad. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the serenity.

"If she doesn't wake up in ten seconds I'll spill Aphrodite's expensive water on her." I heard Stevie Rae twang. I groaned in annoyance and opened my eyes. Darn I wanted to stay in that nice meadow.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I spoke as I stretched. I looked toward the clock. 5:30am…didn't feel like I slept that long.

"Why don't you go get something to eat before we head out?" Erik asked as he walked over to the Twins. I got up and grabbed a sandwich and a brown (non-diet) pop. I was hungrier than I thought because that sandwich was gone in like twenty seconds. I gulped down my pop and went to the bathroom. My hair looked like Nala had played with it as if it were a ball of yarn. I brushed it out quickly, and brushed my teeth before joining the group. Aphrodite handed me some black clothes and sent me back into the bathroom about three seconds later.

"Black is easier to hide." Erin spoke.

"And it matches our cute shoes, twin!" Shaunee finished. So weird!

"Well…let's go see what's waiting for us up there…" I spoke as I led the way down the tunnels to the Temple of Nyx, completely scared of what awaited us at the end.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's Note: Not as long as usual, but I hope you like it! R+R!


End file.
